


It’s Different

by S (Bushwah)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/S
Summary: After Ubogin’s death, Kurapika sees Hisoka. This should be interesting, shouldn’t it?





	It’s Different

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ちがう](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095757) by [S (Bushwah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/S). 



> Originally posted to fanfiction.net on 2013 February 5 as a single bilingual work (English/Japanese). Archived to the AO3 as two separate works on 2018 December 21.

Looking out over the cliff, he first saw the red moon. He found Ubogin's corpse. Then, his eyes moved to Kurapika. Kurapika sat with his head in his hands. His eyes were no longer red. Hisoka thought, “This should be interesting, shouldn't it?”

Hisoka walked toward Kurapika. It was not until he was very close that Kurapika noticed him. Kurapika slowly turned his head. “I could kill you, also.”

Hisoka smiled. "Is that so?”

“You don’t believe me, do you?”

“I don’t know. At any rate, it sounds like fun.”

Kurapika’s eyes flashed. “I’ll tell you a secret.”

Hisoka’s smile grew. “You trust me that much?”

Kurapika didn’t listen. “When I fight with anyone from the Ryoudan, I can use all 6 types of Hatsu to their maximum.”

“Is that so? Interesting. However—”

Kurapika’s eyes blazed red. “Interesting, eh. Soon, you will be kill—”

“Just a minute. Did you know that I’m not really a spider?”

Kurapika’s eyes blazed red. “That’s a lie.”

“It’s not a lie.” If he were telling the truth... if I had used the chains...

Hisoka interrupted Kurapika’s thought. “Still, let’s fight.”

Kurapika’s voice rose. “No way. Leave me alone.”

“That won’t do. Come on, let’s play.”

The air filled with a strange coldness. "This feeling... what... are you doing... I can’t move..."

“Because of my Bungee Gum, you can’t do anything, can you?”

Kurapika’s voice was strained. "It’s different.”

“It’s not." Hisoka put his hand on Kurapika’s face. "Those red eyes... I want to gouge them out...”

Kurapika trembled, but he couldn’t do anything.

“If you hurt me, one day Killua will kill you for it.”

Hisoka stood up. “Don’t worry. We were just playing, weren’t we? Well then, let’s go.”

However, Kurapika stayed sitting there for a long time.


End file.
